


on top

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Leonie should be great at taking charge, but so far, she's still got a lot to figure out. Of course, you're happy to lead by example.
Relationships: Leonie Pinelli/Reader
Series: Commissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 10





	on top

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission

“Of course I can handle this, I can handle anything!” Leonie assures you, hands on her hips. It’s not the first time the two of you have discussed this, since entering into a relationship. You’re in a different year than Leonie, but both attend Garreg Mach Monastery’s military academy. She’s in her first year, new to the school, and feels like she has plenty to prove, having to buy her way in on her own merit rather than a family’s nobility. 

“Yeah, I know, I’ve seen you fight,” you answer, “And you’re a quick learner anyway.”

“Definitely, Jeralt’s student would have to be!” Leonie responds, and you can’t help but smile at her. She’s always so proud of her former teacher, and has hardly shut up about him since he arrived at the monastery with his child in tow. Surprisingly, that child is now one of the professors at the academy, and no one is really sure how that sudden promotion came about. Leonie assured you it had something to do with Jeralt’s skills and reputation, and you figure that’s about as likely as anything.

Regardless, Leonie is a feisty girl, and one you were completely enamored with when you first sparred with her. She often haunts the training grounds, wanting to work as hard as she can to show her village that their faith in her has not been misplaced. You’re not as diligent as her, but you aren’t one to shy away from some extra practice, either. It started with a simple sparring match, the two of you finding you’re surprisingly evenly matched, and grew from there. Before long, whenever the two of you weren’t in classes, you were spending time together.

Leonie was great in a fight, but the young aspiring mercenary was full of colorful stories, too. You were a merchant’s son, sent off to the academy because you were better in a scrap than a shop, and it’s nice getting to hear all the tales of hunting, and training Leonie went through before coming here.

With how she tells it, the life of a mercenary seems rather appealing. Your family had wanted to push you towards knighthood, but truth be told, you’re considering the freedom of a mercenary’s life the more time you spend with Leonie. Of course, choosing that life would also make it easier to stay close to Leonie, even after she graduates the academy. 

The first time a thought like that crossed your mind, you were shocked. Leonie had become a close friend, someone you counted on, but considering your future with her is quite a bit bigger than simple friendship. She was a good friend, and you didn’t want to risk ruining anything with her, so for a time you tried to push such thoughts from your mind. She’s so focused and determined, you’d tell yourself, that she’d most likely say no to a relationship either way.

But you could never quite escape from it. Often, you’d think of the future, and she was always right there with you. The thought of having her in your life slowly eroded your resistance, your fears, leaving you with an overwhelming desire to tell her how you felt. Eventually, that desire proved too strong. You could resist no longer, and finally asked her out on a date, just a simple night on the town, but to your surprise she said yes.

Then, she kept saying yes. Now, it’s been several months, and both the school year and your relationship are in full swing. You find Leonie absolutely adorable, and her stubbornness is charming. Whenever she puts her mind to something, Leonie is sure to get it done. That’s why the two of you come back to this topic time and time again. So far, you’ve always taken the lead with her. You’re a gentle lover, eager to please Leonie, but you’ve always been the one on top.

Leonie has set her mind on being on top, on being the one taking the lead. At least, that’s what she tells you. She’s seen how you treat her enough that in theory she should be able to pull it off, and you know just how stubborn she can be, but there’s still part of you that wonders.

“If you’re sure that’s what you want to do, I don’t mind letting you take the lead,” you say, “Especially if that’s how Jeralt’s apprentice would do things.”

“Of course it is! The Blade Breaker is a take charge mercenary, and that’s why I want to start taking charge with you!” Leonie exclaims, getting more and more energetic as you discuss things. “I know I can do a great job, and I just want to prove it!”

“I’m sure you can, too,” you reply, placing a hand on Leonie’s shoulder. “So, if you want to try, we should!”

With classes done for the day, and the sun finally setting, the two of you have retired to your dorm. The faculty frowns upon students spending too much time in each other’s rooms, but so far the two of you have managed to avoid catching much flak for it. Once the daylight starts to fade, there isn’t much training to be done, so the two of you retire to one of your rooms most evenings. It’s never long before time alone together devolves into something more carnal, and tonight won’t be any different. 

“Okay, so, we’re doing this then!” Leonie says, rising from the bed. The two of you were laying together, but now she turns away from you, leaving you to watch as she strips out of her school uniform. She’s rather nimble, removing the jacket that’s wrapped around her hips first, then her skirt, leaving you to appreciate her panties as she unbuttons her shirt. Endless training has given Leonie a hell of a body, and you never miss a chance to appreciate that. 

Part of you wants to get up, right now, and come up behind her, so that you can touch her, telling her how perfect she is, so you can feel those taut muscles and tell her just how hard she’s been working… but Leonie wants to be in charge tonight. Instead, you just lay back, enjoying the view as she strips. Once she’s down to her bra and panties, she works her way out of her shoes, then her socks, turning to face you now that she’s mostly naked. 

“I know you like what you see,” she says, her voice wavering a bit. You can tell she’s already struggling a bit, thinking of what to do, what to say, but you’re not about to let her know that you can see that. “I bet you can’t wait for me to come over there, huh?”

“I need you, Leonie,” you answer, playing into your part perfectly. 

“Y-you do?” She asks, stunned for a moment. “I mean, of course you do!”

Leonie’s hands shake, a bit, as she removes her bra, then her panties. Once she’s finally standing completely nude before you, she seems to lose a lot of her bravado. Leonie might have watched how you treat her countless times, but apparently she was too lost in her pleasure to pick up on how to be a good top. Still, you know she’s not about to give up now.

She shoves you, down onto the bed, and climbs after you. For a moment, you think she really might manage to pull this off. You settle in, laying on your back, and let her straddle you. She places her hands on your shoulders, holding herself steady as she shifts into position. 

“This is what you need, right?” Leonie asks, settling onto you. So far, she hasn’t really done anything, but she seems to think she’s really taking charge. In reality, you can tell she’s at a complete loss. She’s hesitating, as if she can’t think of what to do next, but you know she’s not going to ask you. Leonie has decided she’ll be a good top, and that she’ll do it all on her own, so asking for help is the last thing she’s going to do. Instead, she flounders, eventually realizing she should get you more warmed up. 

She shifts, reaching back with one hand, and taking hold of your cock. She begins to pump, up and down your length, while looking down on you.

“Ah, just like that,” you offer, trying to encourage Leonie. She is finally starting to take action, and you want to help her follow through on it, but know you’ll need to make sure you’re not too obvious. “That’s so good, Leonie.”

“Y-yeah?” she asks, before catching herself. “I mean, of course it is! I know what you need!”

She’s definitely feeling a bit awkward, blushing furiously as she jacks you off, but you know she’s going to have to struggle through this. If Leonie realizes on her own that she’s maybe not cut out for this, that will be a lot better than if you have to tell her.

Still, Leonie is a determined girl. There’s a chance she’ll be so dedicated to this role that it will be difficult for her to see how much she’s struggling… but you’re confident she’ll figure it out. If she does manage to figure things out, to top you, it’s not as if you’ll mind. Leonie could easily take charge, she’s fiercely determined and incredibly strong, it’s just that so far, she’s enjoyed being taken care of.

In a way, you’re sure this is an effort for her to pay you back, as if she owes you some sort of debt for all the love and care you’ve shown her so far. As if you don’t enjoy taking care of her, and letting her relax as you take charge. You love Leonie, and nothing you do for her would ever be a burden. She doesn’t owe you anything, and part of you wants to tell her that, to help her get over this need to prove herself, but you know it’s futile.

Regardless, her hand on your cock is a wonderful feeling, and before long you’re fully hard. Leonie seems to get a bit more confident, finally, and she holds you in place. She lines her cunt up with your cock, and her wet warmth is so inviting as she pushes against you. Slowly, she sinks down, letting you fill her. She cries out, briefly, before falling quiet. It’s obvious she thinks she should be more quiet, that she should be the one coaxing noises from you, not the other way around. It’s also obvious she didn’t spend enough time getting herself ready, and you can tell this isn’t as enjoyable for her as it should be.

“You could barely stand it, huh?” Leonie asks, gasping, “How badly you needed me, I mean.”

“Of course,” you answer, “You know I can never get enough of you, Leonie.”

“You’re so needy!” Leonie responds, still not moving much as she tries to adjust to you. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

It’s hard not to respond to that, to tell Leonie just how obvious it is that she truly  _ has _ no idea what to do next. She’s moving far too quickly, compromising her own pleasure for the sake of proving this point. You want to take over, to spend the time and effort to ensure she’s ready before fucking her properly, but again, you know how much it would wound her pride to suddenly wrest control from her.

“What?” she asks, looking down at you. She cocks her head to the side, noticing that you’re lost in thought. “I’m… I’m not doing very good at this, am I?”

Leonie seems to have realized that she’s perhaps not as cut out for this as she might have thought, but you’ll have to treat that realization carefully. You know by now that, as tough as Leonie might seem, she can still be a bit fragile. Especially when it involves people she loves and cares about, and especially with her own failings. She puts a lot of weight on herself, and failing to bear that weight only makes things harder on her.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” you ask, preferring to get her thoughts on the matter rather than sharing your own. 

“I… well, it’s… it’s definitely not as good as when you’re on top,” Leonie admits, glancing off to the side, and rising up off of you. She sits on the bed, next to you. “Maybe I’m not cut out for this, after all.”

“I wouldn’t look at it like that,” you say, reaching up and placing a hand on her face. “I just think you’re jumping in a bit too deep, you know?”

Leonie nods, slowly, still not eager to admit that she’s maybe not ready for this.

“You don’t have to rush anything, you know? I don’t mind taking care of you, and I never will,” you explain, trying to hint at the root of what you think is the problem, without saying it outright.

“I just don’t want to feel like I owe you anything,” Leonie admits, your gambit paying off. “I owe a lot of people, you know? And… I just don’t want you to be one of them!”

“You don’t owe me anything, Leonie,” you say, shaking your head, smiling up at her. “I enjoy our time together, I like taking care of you. It’s not as if I don’t have fun too, you know!”

“I… well, yeah, I know that,” Leonie starts, blushing. She seems a bit embarrassed that she got so caught up in this, trying so hard to prove herself only to fail. You don’t want her feeling bad, especially not when the two of you should be enjoying this time together. You reach up, and pull her down on top of you, embracing her as she cries out with shock.

“Come here, then,” you say, planting your lips on hers. She’s stunned, for a second, but soon melts into your kiss. She’s on top of you once more, but somehow, it’s completely different than earlier. She’s not as stiff, not as worried, and can just relax as the two of you kiss. You touch her as you are locked together, slowly guiding your hands along her back, her hips, then her ass, caressing her as much as you can. She slowly starts to warm up, relaxing more and more as you touch her.

“Thanks,” she murmurs, eventually pulling back from the kiss. “I already feel a lot better.”

“You don’t need to stress so much about proving anything with me, you know?” you assure her, guiding her off of you, and onto her back beside you. 

She nods, biting her lip. You can tell she’s excited, already wanting more after you spent so long touching her, but you know just what she needs. You shift, so that you’re kneeling on the bed, and spread her legs apart. She gasps, and you find it adorable how even after all this time, the fierce someday-mercenary Leonie gets shy when she’s exposed. Of course, once you’re leaning in, slowly kissing your way up her thighs, she’s too preoccupied with that to be ashamed of much of anything.

“Your legs are wonderful, Leonie,” you murmur, between kisses. “Your training really pays off, you know?”

“T-thanks,” she answers, leaning her head back on a pillow. She cries out, softly, trying to keep from being too loud. But you won’t be having any of that. Delaying no further, you bury your face between her legs, pressing your lips to hers, wet as they are with her arousal. Knowing just how to push her, you drive your tongue into her cunt, exploring her eagerly. Leonie is never able to stand up to this kind of treatment, her attempts at remaining quiet completely shattered as you eat her out.

She cries out, far louder than before, losing herself to her pleasure. Just as you learn from her while training, you’ve been training to pleasure her as well. Leonie may not realize just how much work goes into this, into taking the lead, and perhaps some day with more practice she can handle it. But for now, you’re more than happy taking control and driving her mad with pleasure.

Sure enough, just as you decide to pull back, focusing your efforts on her clit, Leonie cries out your name. It’s a loud, breathy cry, and from the way her legs tremble beside you, you can tell she’s finished. You don’t let up, even as she’s in the middle of her climax, serving to prolong her trembling orgasm for as long as possible. When she’s finally finished, you pull back, enjoying the expression of absolute bliss that’s still plastered on her face. 

“Isn’t that better?” you ask, snapping her out of her stupor. In answer, Leonie’s blush deepens, and she glances off to the side. You’ll never get used to this side of her, the submissive side of her that comes out while the two of you are in bed. It’s adorable, especially with how dominant she is while training. The aggressive girl you spar with regularly shouldn’t be able to be so cute, but you love every second of it.

“Thanks,” she says, eventually. You rise up, stepping off the bed for a moment as you undress. Leonie watches, still catching her breath, as you work your way out of your shirt, then your pants, adding your own clothes to the haphazard pile Leonie’s uniform has become. Just as you finish up, Leonie rises as well, only to kneel in front of you. “Now it’s my turn, okay?”

It’s a welcome surprise, as Leonie reaches up, taking you in hand. You were prepared to keep this all about her tonight, to try and cheer her up as much as possible, but it seems Leonie has ideas of her own. You relax, letting her pump slowly up and down your length. Since kneeling between Leonie’s legs, you’ve felt your own arousal build. It’s refreshing to finally have that need met, as Leonie jacks you off. She moves on before long, though, rising up on her knees a bit, before kissing the tip of your cock.

“Ah, Leonie,” you murmur, reaching out and patting the top of her head. You want to coax her on, but you aren’t going to take hold of her or anything. You’d rather let her prove herself, and that is exactly what she does. You praise her, as she takes your cock into her mouth, slowly working her way down your length. As she moves, she rolls her tongue around you, and it’s all you can do to repeat her name, to tell her again and again how good she is. All the while, you pat her on the head, and she gazes up at you with so much love and devotion you simply can’t stand it.

Once you know you’re nearing your limit, you pull back, leaving her looking just a bit disappointed. It’s only because you want to avoid finishing this early, and she seems to realize that immediately.

“Guess I was doing too good, huh?” Leonie says, some of her teasing attitude returning. She may not realize it, but focusing more on that aspect would go a long way in any further attempts at topping.

“Yeah, can’t be done this early, can we?” you answer with your own question, and Leonie nods eagerly.

“‘Course not!” Leonie replies, settling back onto bed. You follow after her, leaning in for another kiss as the two of you fall into bed together. You reach down, cupping one of her breasts, squeezing gently. You find her nipple, taking it between two fingers and lightly rolling over it, eliciting a whimper from Leonie. You love exploiting her sensitivity, yet another weak spot for you to utilize to your advantage. It’s never hard to make her cry out, or whimper, even beg for more if you really push.

Of course, you prefer being gentler with her. Leonie seems to really love having someone there for her, even if sometimes she starts to feel like she owes you. It’s a small price to pay, if you have to reassure her from time to time you will do so gladly. Eventually, you pull back from the kiss, murmuring in her ear. 

“You’re amazing, Leonie,” you say, still teasing at her nipple. You place your other hand on her back, working your way down and grabbing her ass. “So toned, your body is incredible.”

“R-really?” Leonie asks, gasping as pleasure overtakes her once again. “Go on.”

“You always work so hard, and it shows. I could look at you for hours, you know,” you say, laying it on a bit thick, perhaps, but when you’ve got Leonie like this she eats it up. It’s not that she’s vain, or anything of the sort, it’s just not exactly common that she has such praise heaped upon her. She may not say as much, but you think she’s always felt a bit insecure about her appearance, missing some of the attention other girls her age often receive, even if she wouldn’t want it from random men she doesn’t even know. 

You mean every word, however. In your eyes, Leonie is perfect. Her training has given her an incredible physique, and every day she works her hardest to improve. You know she’ll make an amazing mercenary some day, and you want to do all you can to deserve to fight at her side. Someday, you think the two of you could make an incredible pair, and you want to make that dream a reality. It’s only natural then that you would want to heap praise upon her, to make her feel loved and happy, and to show her how amazing she is.

Eventually, however, your desires prove to be too much. Holding back is hard when you’re so focused on how beautiful Leonie is, how perfect her body is, and soon you’re guiding her onto her back once more. This time, however, you climb on top of her, leaning down to kiss her neck as you line your cock up with her cunt. Once you’ve pressed your tip into her wet folds, you reach up, pinning each of her hands to the bed. Your fingers intertwine, locking together as you hold yourself steady. You thrust in, slowly pushing into Leonie, feeling the tightness of her body as you fill her. She whimpers, gazing up at you with so much love in her eyes you can hardly stand it.

If you aren’t careful, you’ll lose yourself completely to your desire, and likely fall into a frantic rhythm, crossing your limit far too quickly. No, you have to be steady, and even. You have to take this slow, or there’s no way you’ll last. Especially with those eyes, gazing up at you, and her soft whimpers filling your ears. And with her fingers, squeezing yours as you fuck her. 

“I love you,” she manages, between whimpers, and she’s only making it that much harder to hold on. It takes all you’ve got, but you somehow manage to keep a steady rhythm. You thrust into her, making sure to pace yourself, wanting to savor her for as long as you possibly can. 

“I love you, too,” you reply, leaning down to kiss her once more. As you fuck her, she begins grinding her hips against you, losing herself to pleasure, and craving more and more. It throws off your rhythm, and with that small disruption you can hold back no longer. Your thrusts become frantic, desperate, you need her and you can’t keep yourself from losing control. Leonie is amazing, incredible, and right now, she is all yours. How can you be expected to hold back?

Especially as she cries out, again and again, also finding it difficult to hold on. Her grip on your hand tightens, her fingers digging into you, but it only serves to spur you on. Your lovemaking descends into frantic fucking, both of you striving to hold on just a moment longer, while pushing your lover that much further.

Leonie is the first to crack, but only barely. She cries out, loud enough that you’re sure the students in neighboring rooms hear. You’re so close behind her that you can’t begin to care, having gotten so close to finishing several times tonight but with no actual release, you’re going mad as you reach your own climax. With one final thrust, you collapse onto her, your seed spilling into Leonie as she trembles beneath you. 

You stay like that for a moment, wrapped up in each other, and catching your breath. It’s a blissful moment, and part of you is glad that Leonie’s attempts at taking charge ended up like this. 

“Feeling better?” you ask, once you’ve finally caught your breath. 

“Yeah, loads better. Thanks,” Leonie answers, leaning in and kissing your neck. 

You’re sure that someday, Leonie will figure things out. Someday she’ll know how to take charge too, but until then, you’re glad to take care of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
